JaunexPyrrha
by Otakugirl4life1007
Summary: Hello! A new fanfiction! This revolves around Rwby characters Jaune and Pyrrha!


~Hey guys this is a new story! This focuses on the characters Jaune and Pyrrha from RWBY! Enjoy~

Pyrrha sat with her team as well as team RWBY. She sat quietly as she ate her mashed potatoes. Jaune her team leader and crush was flirting with Weiss again. She knew Jaune didn't see her as a love interest but as a friend and teammate.

She sighs in agony at his terrible one liners as did everyone else,including Weiss.

He just shrugged, "Well I will not give up on you my snow angel!"

Weiss sighed in annoyance and rested her forehead on the breakfast table. Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle slightly even though on the inside she felt like crap.

The fun stopped when they heard a whimper and a oh so familiar voice,Cardin laughing. They turned and saw the bunny faunce whimpering in pain as Cardin grabbed her bunny ear.

Pyrrha stood up without hesitation and made her way over to the bully and victim. "Pyra!" Juane called reaching out when he felt Ren put a hand on his shoulder. "Pyrrha's got this" Jaune nodded and watched what was goring to happen.

Pyrrha grabbed Cardin's hand and yanked it off of the faunce ears. "Leave her alone." Her tone was harsh nothing like the voice she used with her friends.

Cardin tried to punch her but she stopped with her open hand. Now the cafeteria was silent watching this unfold.

She grabbed the arm with both hands and flipped him over her shoulder. He caught his breath and quickly stood up.

He gave her one last glare before leaving the cafeteria along with his teammates.

Pyrrha turned to the faunce and her attitude completely changed. "Are you alright?" She asked with a light tone. The girl quickly nodded."I'm Velvet!Thank you so much!"

Pyrrha smiled brightly at her."Don't worry about it!Would you like to come sit with me and my friends?" Pyrrha asked.

Velvet nodded and followed Pyrrha to the table. They all sat together and reminisced until breakfast was over. They all calmly walked over to there fighting class. "Alright then lets have Pyrrha .vs. Weiss" said.

Pyrrha and Weiss made these way the small arena. Pyrrha prepared her spear and Weiss prepared her dust sword.

Pyrrha won the fight with ease."Great fight truly are an amazing opponent!"Pyrrha said with a sweet smile. Weiss smiles at the praise. "Thank you Pyrrha you are amazing!"

After classes team JNPR returned to their dorm as did team RWBY. Pyrrha sat on her bed reading a book in deep thought.

She closed her book suddenly causing the rest of the team to jump. She smiled at all of them before standing and grabbing her weapon. "I'm going to the training grounds!" She says cheerfully as she walks to the door.

"Can I come?" Juane asked.

"No. Not today Jaune I need a little self practice." Jaune nodded understanding when Pyrrha left the room.

The second she closed the door she collided with someone and fell to her looks up and saw a faunce boy with a monkey tail. "I'm so sorry!" He quickly says helping her up.

She smiles."Its alright. I'm Pyrrha."

He smiles back."Sun. I'll see you around!" He says with an adorable smirk.

She blushed a deep red at that smirk. It was cool and sweet at the same time. The entire time she walked to the training ground she hummed a song Weiss had sung to her.

After a solid hour of hardcore training she returned back to her dorm to see her teammates sitting around the small table they had talking. "Oh Pyrrha we are playing truth or dare!" Nora exclaims.

"Would you like to join?" Ren asks.

She shakes her head. "No I'm going to shower then go to sleep."

They all go back to the game and Pyrrha walks to the girls showers. She stands under the steamy water when she hears someone enter. She continues to shower assuming it was just another girl. She stops when the door to her shower opens.

She turns around and sees Juane standing there. He blushes and starts bleeding from his nose. He quickly turns the door closed and yells," I thought this was the guys im sorry!" Before running out.

Pyrrha stops the water and blushes uncontrollably. When she walks back into the dorm and makes awkward eye contact with Jaune.

She yawns and lies down on her bed. "Goodnight everyone." She says before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Pyrrha wakes up before everyone slowly gets ready and heads out for a morning jog. As she walks down the hallway she ends up walking past Sun. They both stop and talk to each other.

Pyrrha was laughing at a joke Sun made when she heard her dorm room open. It was Jaune. "Hey Pyr-Oh who's this?" He asks.

Pyrrha smiles."This is this is Jaune." Sun smiles at Jaune. "Sup."

"Hi..Anyway Pyrrha about last night-"Jaune started but was cut off by Sun starting to talk to Pyrrha again. Seeing her smile and laugh made him not want to interrupt.

Soon Sun walked off and they were left alone in the hallway." Anyway about last night.'

Pyrrha puts a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Its alright Jaune you thought it was the boys didnt you? No need to apologize!"

He pitifully smiles at her."Really?"

She felt herself nearly blush at the tone of his voice."Y-yes its fine Jaune!"

He looks at her confused but nods and starts walking down to breakfast. Pyrrha walked a bit far behind with Nora the only person to know of Pyrrha's feelings for Jaune. "Oh Pyrrha I'm sure he'll come around!" Nora said reassuringly.

Pyrrha shakes her head. "I doubt it but thanks anyway Nora you made me feel better." Nora smiles happy that she could help somewhat.

They all sit together at breakfast and reminisce about things and people. Pyrrha felt someone tap her shoulder and smiled when she saw Velvet. "Is it ok if I sit with you?" She asks in a quiet shy voice.

Pyrrha nods. "Of course you can Velvet your my friend!"

Velvet seemed happy at Pyrrha using the friend word because she only talked to Pyrrha the entire lunch period.

After breakfast Pyrrha and Velvet made there way to 's class. "So velvet when did you start wearing your hair up?" Pyrrha asks pointing at Velvets brown hair that was tied up in a slick ponytail.

Velvet looked a little embarrassed and said. "Well I did it so I could be more like you Pyrrha. Does that sound like something a stalker would say?"

Pyrrha laughs." Actually i'm glad you look to me like that!"

"Pyrrha!" She hears someone call from behind her. She turns and Jaune runs up to her. "Thanks for waiting for me." He says gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Jaune!" She said offering him her water bottle. He quickly takes it and chugs it empty. "Sorry bout that Pyrrha."

She smiles." No its alright I'm sorry for not waiting."

As the three of them walk together in a somewhat awkward silence Sun appeared. "Heya Pyrrha do you know where ''s room is?" He asked.

Pyrrha smiles."That's where we are headed! Come on we will show you the way!" She said happily. Juane crossed his arms and let out a "hmph."

In class had chosen Pyrrha to fight Cardin.

They walk into the arena and prepare quickly. Soon the match starts and it seems like Pyrrha will win when Ruby notices Cardin sneak something onto his fist. "What's he up to." She whispers and Yang looks at her confused.

As Pyrrha had ducked out of Cardin's attack she rammed her spear at his stomach. He jumps surprisingly high and comes crashing down his fist colliding with her face. Ruby then,a little too late realized what it was that he had put on. "Brass knuckles." She says and Yang's face changes to rage. "How unfair!"

A normal person would be knocked out cold but not Pyrrha. She wipes the blood away from under her lip. "As Cardin used a inaceptable weapon he must forfeit this match to-" witch started before Pyrrha interrupted her.

"I wish to continue anyway." She said her eyes darting to Cardin with an evil glare.

"Are you sure?" asked. Pyrrha simply nodded and got back into her fighting stance. Everyone was shocked when she put her weapon away leaving only her fist.

Cardin smirked. "You're making this to as a sign of good faith." He says before putting his weapon away but leaving on the brass knuckles.

The next scene had everyone on the edge of their seats. Pyrrha charged at Cardin and in one swift motion removed the knuckles before doing an uppercut after putting the knuckles on herself. Cardin flew back and it was obvious Pyrrha had won.

Everyone was cheering but stopped when Pyrrha fell down a huge bruise already forming on her cheek.

Juane started to run to her but Sun was quicker. "I'll take her to the nurse." He said picking her up bridal style before leaving the room. Juane pouted and Ruby pat his back."Nice try lady killer but there is another blond that rivals you in a love contest for Pyrrha you need to look out for now." She says.

Jaune sighs. "Thanks for the words of encouragement Ruby."

The bell rings indicating classes were over for now. "Wanna go check on Pyrrha?" Yang asked everyone.

They all agreed and made their way to the nurses office. Jaune was especially worried and wanted to break Cardin's legs.

They all slowly walk in Jaune was the first one in. He sees Pyrrha sitting in a bed with a large bandage on her face and she was talking to...Sun of course.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Yang exclaims running in. Blake follows and slightly smiles when she sees Sun. "Hey Sun what's up? We didn't get to talk in class." Sun smiles him and Blake start talking.

Jaune,Yang,Ruby,Nora and Ren all sat around Pyrrha. "Everyone in fine don't worry." She says smiling reassuringly.

Nora darts up. "I wanna break his legs so bad!" She yells.

"Nora.." Ren says in his same quiet voice and Nora quickly sits back down.

Pyrrha's smile fades when she notices Jaune looking down at the bed she was sitting on. "Jaune are you alright?"

He looks up quickly and nods. "Oh sorry guys I was just thinking about something."

She nods and turns to Yang who had started to ask a question. "Do you think you will be able to compete in the tournaments?" Pyrrha froze. She had completely forgot the tournaments where only 2 weeks away. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Actually.." She slowly got out of the bed. "I think I'm gonna go to the training grounds for a little bit."

Yang and Ruby began to protest but by then the spartan was already walking to the training grounds. "Pyrrha!" She heard Jaune voice call for her.

"Yes Jaune?" She asked not looking back.

She stops when she feels Jaune grab her hand. "Pyrrha are you sure tih want to train right now?" He asks.

Pyrrha nods,a faint smile on her face. "Jaune I'll be fine." She caringly removes her hand from Jaune's hold and walks off to the training grounds.


End file.
